


relish

by petitjisung



Series: heartlines — jeonglix [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: jeongin relished in felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: heartlines — jeonglix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	relish

jeongin relished in the pretty moans and gasps falling from felix’s swollen lips, in the way his eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped jeongin’s shoulders, in the curvature of his arched spine, in the clenching of his walls around jeongin. 

he was absolute euphoria; every nerve ending in jeongin’s body was alight with pleasure, loud groans and breathy whimpers spilling from his throat. felix was no better; drool dripped down his chin, his entire body moving with every thrust of jeongin’s thin hips, his pretty legs shaking against his chest. 

“i-innie ‘m gonna cum!” the older cried, and jeongin knew he wasn’t too far behind. he drove his hips into felix’s another few times, rougher than before, then froze with a loud moan of ecstasy as he emptied himself into his lover. 

felix followed suit, painting both their chests in white with a cute little cry and a sob of delight. jeongin collapsed onto his lover’s tiny body, breathing heavily and tingling with pleasure. the smaller was still jerking from the after effects of his orgasm, his eyes shut tight as his arms shakily embraced the younger boy. 

“beautiful,” jeongin breathed, staring hazily up at felix. the freckled boy was covered head to toe in sweat, his pretty pink-blonde hair tousled and damp, his bellybutton ring twinkling in the light that his fairy lights allowed. his pretty tan skin seemed to glow, covered in constellations of freckles and frosty cum. 

“i love you,” felix murmured, his voice deep and soft against the quietness of the room. jeongin presses a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips, gently massaging his thumbs into felix’s hipbones. 

“i love you so much more, doll,” the younger whispered, nuzzling their noses together. felix giggled, wrapping his arms around jeongin and drawing him in for a deeper, slower kiss. 

they stayed like that for a while, just gently kissing under the soft pink glow of felix’s pretty fairy lights. and as felix slept that night, freshly washed and dressed in soft clothes, jeongin felt his heart swell. felix was all his; no one but him would see felix like this, and jeongin bathed in the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! go follow my nsfw twitter uwu  
> @petitjisvng


End file.
